After the Storm
by pfgambit
Summary: The daughter of the infamous Sirius Black was kept a secret from the wizarding world. In a turn of events, she plays a large role in helping to rid the world of Lord Voldemort but will she be able to accept her fate?


**AN:**

_So here goes beginning to write this idea I've had in my head for quite some time. It begins right after Harrys' 6th year (so the summer before his 7th). Everything has happened up until then according to the books/movies, the rest may or may not? We'll see the farther we go along! Enjoy!_

A very pregnant Lily Potter huffed and puffed as she slowly slid her very swollen belly along the edge of the table, waddling sideways over to a chair that was propped in the corner. Heaving herself into the chair she landed with a solid plop, her breathing heavy as her hand pressed against her stomach.  
"James!" she puffed, hand rubbing back and forth against her stomach, "I know you love Sirius, but I didn't realize how hard it'd be to move around so close to having the baby. I feel like I've just climbed a bloody mountain!"  
Her husband chuckled as he slid smoothly into the adjacent chair next to her, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder he pulled himself closer to her placing a sweet kiss onto her cheek, followed by an even sweeter one on her forehead as his own hand rested against her own, entwining their fingers together."I wouldn't have asked you, but Sirius said it was important, and we haven't seen the man in eight months. Besides, you're far more logical than me. If he asked me to go bloody cliff diving you know that I'd say yes!"

"Yes," Lily sighed, "You're right. I do keep the two of you in line." A small, playful smirk fell upon Lily's lips causing James to grin back at her and plant another sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Gah! You two are always sickening sweet!" a voice rang out from the entry way of the pub. James knew far too well who the voice was and turned from Lily to greet his friend until he saw who he was with: another very pregnant woman. James' mouth was frozen in an 'o' for a moment or two before he shook his head clear, clearing his throat as he reached his elbow behind him, nudging Lily to look in his direction. Lily and James knew far too well that this was not just a random pregnant woman following Sirius too closely.

"Sirius and?" James started slowly, watching for any sign that Sirius could be joking, he almost hoped that he would be joking. But he wasn't. Sirius' arm wrapped around the blonde woman and a crooked grinned crossed his face as he sauntered over to the two of them with her.

"This," Sirius started as he pulled out the chair across from Lily for the woman who was smiling carefully at the two of them, glancing upwards to Sirius every now and again, "Is Rebecca. I uh, we," he rephrased, "were seeing each other on and off ever since graduation. She works at the Ministry and-" James cut off Sirius, head tilted to one side slightly.

"She's pregnant."

"Yes, about that.." Sirius cleared his throat again, looking sideways to Rebecca who glanced back and forth between the three of them for a few moments before it was her that decided to speak up, cutting off Sirius before he got a chance to spit out the first word.

"I'm due in a month. It was unexpected, yes. In all honesty I didn't expect him to come around when I told him, but the bloke has more balls than I expected."

Lily and James both let out short laughs, "Wow, Sirius, she must be the girl for you then, eh?" James teased, reaching across the table to give the man a playful pat on the arm. Sirius only grumbled, pulling away and crossing his arms against his chest a scowl falling over his face. James merely laughed at his old friend. Typical Sirius behavior.

"So," Lily began, directing her attention towards Rebecca, "Do you know what you're having?"

"Oh, a girl," Rebecca said, "And Sirius insisted on the name Lily."

Lily faltered, her hand coming up to rest against her heart, eye lashes fluttering quickly for a few moments as she swallowed hard, taking in the news. Sirius looked almost embarrassed, his hand crept back to the back of his neck and he rubbed it awkwardly, squinting carefully at Lily almost as if he were afraid that she was going to deck him right across the face. But, of course, Lily didn't. Tears welled up in the young woman's eyes as she looked across the table at Sirius.

"You're naming her after me?"

"Well, if it'd been a boy we'd name him James, but," he cleared his throat, "James apparently isn't an appropriate name for a girl."

"Well!" Lily took in a deep breath and smiled, "I'm …honored you decided to name your daughter after me, Sirius."

Sirius suppressed a crooked grin, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep it hidden from view. "Don't worry about it." He muttered, glancing over to James who was smiling wickedly at Sirius on the opposite side of the table.

"Well!" James breathed, placing his hands down onto the table firmly, "Let's celebrate! Now little Harry here will have someone to grow up with, huh? A sister of sorts!" a free hand moved over to Lily's stomach, rubbing it in circles as he continued, talking to the belly this time, "Now baby Harry, don't let that little Lily take your toys and whatnot, if she's anything like her father she'll be a little pistol!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "C'mon James!" he started, "Can't promise anything."

**A month later.**

Lily Potter had given birth to Harry a week before Lily Black was born. Sirius was never a man to become emotional, but as he stand waiting in the hallway to see his daughter, his thoughts raced. He yelled at nurses and doctors who asked how he was doing, he kicked trash cans and punched walls. He wasn't angry, just that emotional intimacy was something that he wasn't accustom to dealing with. When the door to the room creeped open he could have died right then and there, but the doctor was far less excited than what he had assumed one would be.

"Mr. Black?" the doctor asked, and before giving Sirius a chance to continue he kept on, "I have some bad news."

Sirius' heart sank. His face dropped. He could feel the sweat and coldness rush to his palms as the doctor said those words. If this was what death felt like, it was not a pleasant feeling.

"The baby?"

"She's fine, but-" Sirius shoved past the man, flinging the door open to the dimly lit room. The baby was crying in the corner, tucked away in a little bassinet, Rebecca on the other hand, lay cold and dead on the bed, surrounded by a crimson mess of her own blood. Sirius didn't know how to feel, he and Rebecca had shared some moments together, she fathered his one, and probably only child, but he had never felt love for the woman. Selfishly, he had only stayed for his daughter. It was part of his own self, he had many nights where he dreamed about her, older and playing, bringing her up far better than his own self. He swallowed hard as he stepped past her, his footsteps sounded loud and echoing as he made hi s way towards his daughter who had gone from crying to cooing in the crib.

He peeked over the edge of the crib and there she was. To him, she was perfect and lovely. Carefully, he hooked his arms underneath the baby, lifting her softly out of the crib. Now, if this was what love was like, Sirius never wanted to put her down. He rocked her softly in his arms, humming and shushing to her if she squirmed or began to fuss.

"I'll do my best, Lily," he murmured to her, planting a gently kiss on her forehead.

If only he had known then that that'd be one of the few times Sirius would ever hold his daughter.


End file.
